Bug
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed is board, and finds himself seeking entertainment...in all the wrong places!


Spoot: Well, I don't wanna go to bed yet.

Ed: Entertain me damn it!

Spoot: Ooook...

Bug

Ed looked up and smiled at Al, who walked past him. "Hi...bye..." Ed said, with a sigh. Al said nothing as he walked past. He was busy. Ed was bored and lonley. Everyone was so busy. to busy for him. Al passed him again, and Ed went to speak, but alas, Al kept walking. Ed let out an exasperated sigh, and jumped off the couch. It was time to start the bugging!

Winry was hard at work in her nice little shop down the road. She was so intense, hunched over someones automail, tweaking away. Ed leaned on the wall, and looked in on her. He switched positions when she did not notice him right away. and then one more time, he moved, and made a noise. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Talk to me!" Ed said, pushing himself off the wall with a grunt. "I wish I could, but this leg is back ordered, and I have a million things to do before I can even return it!" She said, going back to the leg. "You really can't take a break?" Ed asked, looking over her shoulder. Somehow, he ended up behind her. She sighed. "No Ed, now go bug someone else." She snapped.

Sig was super busy making dinner, when Ed knocked at the door. He stood there on the steps, until Sig let him in. "What'cha doin?" Ed asked, stepping into the house. "Cooking." Sig said simply. The hulk of a man went back into the kitchen. "Oh, well...I thought Izumi did the cooking." Ed said, following Sig. "She does, but I thought I would do something nice for her." He said, trying to shoo Ed away from hot, and sharp objects.

"Mind if I help?" Ed asked. Looking into the pot, Sig was cooking Stew, and it looked delicious! "Mmmh...I would prefer that you stayed away from my food." Sig said as sweetly as he could. At this time, Izumi stepped into the room. "Smells good in here sweet heart...Oh, hello Ed. What are you doing here?" Ed smiled up at her, and held out his hands. "I was bored. Sig wont let me help cook!" Izumi knew what was about to happen.

"I don't know Ed..." Izumi said, she rubbed her temples. He was butt-bouncing on her sofa. "Hmmm, well, what about the wings, I mean, how do they move that fast!" He asked. Izumi sighed, Placed her hands on Ed's shoulders, shoving him down on the sofa, stopping him from bouncing. "I don't know Ed! Would you please find someone else to bug!"

"What'cha dooooin?"

Riza looked up from her Gun's and Ammo book, and smiled up at Ed. "Hi! I'm just reading." She responded. Ed entered her office and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Lemme see!" He snapped, snatching the book from her. She gasped, and then looked on at him sternly. He looked over her book, then tossed it back at her. "Mmh, boring! so, I need entertainment!" She snatched her book up, and caressed it as if it had been hurt. She gave him an angry look, and said in a low tine, "Get. out."

Mustang looked up from a mountain of paper work. He thought he had heard a gun shot. He stood up. "what th..." He mumbled, then went to find out what was going on.

Ed was pinned against the wall. He had bugged the wrong person. That much was true. Riza had a smoking gun pointed at him. He had nearly gotten hit, the bullet hole in the wall, inches away from his little Edward. he looked down. His legs were spread apart, comically, and he was panting, out of breath. Fear in his eyes. "You shot at me!" She pulled her gun back. "YOU FRIGGEN SHOT AT ME!" He shouted. She closed her eyes, and smiled. "I did say, get out...and you didn't."

Just then, Mustang burst into the room, making the two other people in the office, jump and screech. Riza calmed first. "Sir, sorry I yelled." She said, placing a hand over her chest, and letting out a releaved sigh. Ed's eyes were wide, and he was breathing even harder, and you could see his heart beating out of his chest. "Was that you! Did you fire off a gun!" Mustang shouted. Looking angry.

Riza smiled. "Oh yeah." She said, pointing at Ed. "You should really apologize!" Ed snapped. Riza nodded. "I should." She said, putting her gun back in the desk drawer it came from. "WELL!" Snapped Ed. She smiled at him. "What the hell is going on here!" Snapped Mustang. "Sir! sorry! He was bugging me, so I shot at him, Sir!" She said, with a salute. Roy shook his head, grumbled, then left the room. "WELL!" Snapped Ed. Riza looked over at him. "Oh right, I'm sorry." She said. Ed nodded. "Thats better." He said, sitting in the chair. "Sorry I missed." She snapped, pulling the chair out from under him.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Ed shouted. He was standing in the front room of the Rockbell home. he stepped in, and shouted his statement. Hoping to get a response. Sure enough, Pinako waddled into the room. "Ed? Whats with all the yelling? Where's Al?" Ed stepped further into the room, and tossed his red duster coat on the sofa. Pinako mumbled something about him being lazy, as she picked his Jacket up, and folded it over her arm.

"I'm starving. What'cha cooking?" Ed asked. choosing not to answer any of her questions. Pinako sighed, and gestured for Ed to enter the kitchen.

Winry was sitting at the table when Ed entered the room. "OH! WHAT THE HELL! I thought you had to work!" Ed snapped. She looked up. "I DO!" She snapped. Ed sat down. "Stop yelling in the house." Pinako said simply, as she went to the stove. Ed watched her fiddle with her cooking for a moment, then he turned his attention to Winry.

"Can I come to work with you?" He asked. All she did was laugh. "What?!" he snapped. "You! come to work with me! HA! Don't make me laugh!" She said, going back to her stew. "wasn't trying to..." Ed mumbled. He looked up when Pinako placed a hot bowel of stew in front of him. He said nothing, as he went in to eat. Sopping once to wave a hand over his mouth, because the stew was super hot! DUH ED!

"Hmm, a simple, 'Thank You' is in order..." Pinako mummbled. Ed looked up from shoveling food into his mouth, and smiled. That was good enough for Granny. To be honest, watching him stuff his gullet, was good enough for her. That was what she lived for. making her boys happy. Feeding them and keeping a roof over their heads.

"I'M BORED!" Shouted Ed. Al looked up from his book. "I'm sorry!" He said. "I wish I could help you, honestly. I'm just busy...well, swamped is more like it!" He said, going back to his book. "No you're not! you're reading!" Ed snapped. Al closed the book, and shoved it into Ed's line of view. It was a book on Alchestery. Ed blushed a bit. "Right..." He mumbled. "Mmm hmm..." Al snapped, cutting his eyes at Ed, then going back to his book.

"entertain me." Ed said, he was looking up.

"Are you serious!" came a voice from above.

"I am, I really am this board!" Ed said, looking around nervously, wringing his hands together.

"I cant believe this! This is too good!" Came the voice.

"Yeah, don't get comfortable. no one has talked to me all day today!" Ed snapped, looking back up.

"What will you give me!" Came the voice.

"You know what! This is hurting my neck! could you just come down!" Ed snapped.

"What will you give me!" The voice snapped.

"Uhhh...what do you want?" Ed asked.

"Hmmmm...you're coat!" came the voice.

Ed looked worried, then slipped his coat off, rubbed it, and gave it a sad, loving look, then held it up.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Al shouted. Ed looked over at Al. He was sitting on the ground with none other than Envy. They were playing a bored game. Envy had on Ed's famous Red Duster. "What! I was bored!" Ed snapped. "YOU DO REALIZE THAT HE'S THE BAD GUY! RIGHT!?" Yelled Al. Envy looked angry, but Ed held up a hand, calming the Homunculi. "It's ok, I got this..." Ed said, standing up, and turning to Al.

"I've been bored all day!" He said. Al looked saddened. "I'm sorry Brother, I really am. I'm sorry people have been too busy to talk to you today. but...ENVY!" He snapped, outstretching his hand to the homunculi. "He cheats at backgammon, and you know it!"

Spoot: For my very special friend! Thank you for bugging me when no one else would!

Ed: I was trying to bug you.

Spoot: how can you, when you're tied to a naughty chair!


End file.
